Pink Abyss
by BD the Pixie
Summary: Chapter 3 up, for those who liked it. I thought it was weird. . . but i added some of that famous Black Dragon humor you guys love. NOTE: rated for language, content, and Kurama-naked-ness O.o just R&R, onegai!


Standard disclaimers apply. AKA: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
NOTE: this is a one-shot I did for a 'challenge' thingy I found on ff.net.  
  
* Sigh * this'll be hard . . . here goes nothing.  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
I guess you could say AU, because I changed it around. Just something I cooked up to satisfy the mind of somebody who posted this request. And I must say, after writing it, it made me think . . . O.o OH! One more thing. Genkai has pink eyes, right? I could never really tell, but I'm making them pink. NEWS FLASH! They're pink!! ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you believe in love at first sight? ~*~*  
  
I stared into her pink eyes and wondered how they got like that. Pink. Who knew?  
  
Then she went and kicked all those other people's asses, without killing them. I know that meant a lot to Kuwabara. But for me, it was just another way to make me admire her. She got them with such precision . . . such talent. All I could do was save my own sorry ass while she whopped them all.  
  
Wow.  
  
And not to mention her beauty, she's prettier than Keiko. But I'd never tell Keiko that.  
  
I watch now, as she relaxes on the sidelines after our - I mean, - HER fight. It's not right to call it ours. She did all the work.  
  
She looks at me, her pink eyes gazing into my brown ones, making me tense. I feel the need to say something crude, but don't. Why? Because she's so damn pretty, and talented, and. . . I like her.  
  
Somehow she reminds me of somebody. But who could it be? I feel like I know her . . . but there's no way I would have passed her up. Somehow she must know me. Somehow I must have seen her.  
  
She's got her mask on again, but still I stare at her. Her eyes are so captivating . . . I find myself realizing that this never happens with Keiko. Keiko's just one of those lifelong friends that you end up growing more and more attached to. This girl . . . this girl's beautiful.  
  
"Yusuke! HELLO?! Earth to Yusuke!!" Kuwabara's annoying voice reverberates through my skull.  
  
"What?" I ask, reluctantly breaking my staring contest with the mystery girl.  
  
"We're going back to the room now, duh," he grabs my arm and tugs me along.  
  
The mystery woman follows us. It makes me nervous now. Before, when we all thought she was Genkai, or some other guy, I was fine. But after seeing her face. . .  
  
Hiei and Kurama go off and do their own thing now, as usual. Kuwabara has already gone to bed. That leaves the two of us . . . me, and her.  
  
As usual, she doesn't say anything, and it's making me nervous. So I pipe up instead. "Hey, I'm going to bed. I'll be in there if you need me, all right?" I say, hearing the words, but not wanting to believe them.  
  
She nods in agreement, watching me leave. I can feel her eyes boring into my back. Those eyes will always fascinate me.  
  
As soon as I get into my own bed, it hits me that I won't be able to sleep. Shit. Now I get to lie here like a fool all night long and think about her.  
  
What would Keiko say? I turn over uncomfortably when my thoughts switch to her. Keiko likes me, and I know she does. Why else would she be here? But that's all right, as long as I don't like her. But do I? I'm not really sure anymore . . . this new girl . . . changes things a bit.  
  
Hours pass, as I stare at the unblinking light coming from the digital clock beside my bed. Kuwabara's snoring loudly, so I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. Damn.  
  
Suddenly, soft footsteps cause me to jump. Out there. . . out by the sofa. My first thought was that it had to be Hiei or Kurama. Or was it . . .?  
  
Getting up and walking out to see, sporting only my boxers, I call out nervously, "Who's there? Hiei? Kurama?"  
  
"No," her soft voice cuts into the dark like a knife. For a rare second, I savor that voice. She talks so rarely . . . I want to hear it again.  
  
"Oh, it's you," I try not to sound disappointed, because I'm not, or nervous either, even though I am.  
  
"Yes."  
  
One-syllable answers seem to suit her. That sounds so Hiei-like. But for some reason, it suits her. Too much of a good thing is bad, right? But I don't care. I prompt her to speak again.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?"  
  
She pauses, looking at me. Moonlight coming through the window reflects off of her eyes. I can see the color, and I stare back. "Couldn't sleep."  
  
Wow, three syllables. I try again, wanting to talk to her. Just so that she'll talk back. "Same here. Mind if I join you?"  
  
I don't wait for her answer; instead I sit down beside her. What's gotten into me? For an instant, I see Keiko in my mind, and I wonder what I would do if she found out. I push those thoughts away.  
  
"Not at all," she says unnecessarily. I look over at her, admiring those pink eyes again. I can tell this puzzles her, but she doesn't say anything.  
  
"Why don't you take off that mask?" I prompt, feeling bold.  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Huh?" I push her. I wonder why she won't answer me.  
  
" . . . I suppose it's all right . . ." her mind seems elsewhere. I'm wondering just where it is.  
  
As she pulls off her mask for a second time, I get to marvel at her pink hair. It's so pretty. . . after a few minutes I hear her ask me a question, but I don't really compute it.  
  
"Why are you touching my hair?"  
  
Of course, I don't compute.  
  
"Ahem . . ." she clears her throat nervously, and I jerk my hand away quickly.  
  
"Oh, sorry," I scratch the back of my head nervously, a sweat drop appearing on my head. She smiles, which captivates my attention even more.  
  
"It's quite all right."  
  
She seems talkative now, more so than before. But now I feel like being the quiet one. For a long, long time, all I can do is stare into her eyes. She keeps on smiling at me. I don't know how long it's been. Minutes? Hours? I don't really care.  
  
She suddenly wants to break the silence. "I think I should go-." I know what she's going to say, and I don't want her to say it. I shut her up the best way I know how.  
  
Her pretty pink eyes widen as I press my lips against hers, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
So much for going to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OWARI.  
  
Okay, okay, so I didn't go into 'detail.' If you want me to continue this, I will, but in my opinion it sucks. But do review, this is the first Yusuke's POV I've ever written.  
  
By the by, I haven't seen very far into the series. I've watched right up to the fight with Jin. And that's it.  
  
So just review me. HEY YOU! Person that put up this challenge! Thanks a bunch! Make another one! YOU'RE ON!  
  
Flames and Torches  
  
~Black Dragon~ 


End file.
